


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 13: Sorpresa

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: - Que sorpresa que Nadia se presentara de repente justo cuando estos soultaurs estaban a punto de comerte viva, ¿no? – se burló más tarde su supervisora, mientras Beth realizaba sus últimas tareas del día.Su gesto se torció inmediatamente.- Sí – afirmó, sin apartar la vista de los informes en su mesa -. Una desagradable sorpresa.





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 13: Sorpresa

\- ¡¿A qué demonios estás esperando?! ¡Sube de una vez!

Solo al escuchar la apresurada voz de Nadia, consiguió Beth salir de su estupor. Con un movimiento rápido, agarró la mano de la recién llegada y se impulsó desde su lugar en el suelo, pasando ágilmente una pierna encima de la moto y sentándose justo detrás de su amiga (¿o se podría decir enemiga?). El rugido del motor pareció pillar por sorpresa las bestias que se arremolinaban alrededor, dándole a Nadia el instante que necesitaba para salir volando (literalmente) del sitio antes de que una sola de esas alimañas pudiera ponerles la mano encima.

El camino de vuelta al cuartel trascurrió en silencio. Tampoco es que el fuerte aullar del viento hiciera la situación especialmente propicia a la conversación, pero aún así Beth no podía evitar sentir el peso de las palabras no habladas. En su interior se enfrentaban emociones contradictorias: por un lado, sentía rabia cuando pensaba en que, una vez más, Nadia le había salvado la vida (¿cuántas iban ya?); por otro lado, no podía evitar sentir una especie de alivio culpable. A pesar estar molesta consigo mismo y con su salvadora, no podía negar que el riesgo del que milagrosamente había escapado no era moco de pavo.

¿Cuándo aprendería a huir del peligro en lugar de buscarlo?

Beth no perdió un segundo en bajarse de la moto en cuanto ambas ruedas estuvieron en silencio y el ruidoso rugir del motor se convirtió en un suave silbido. Nadia, que aún estaba sentada en la parte delantera del vehículo, le echó una mirada de reojo, que solo hizo hervir su sangre.

\- Dilo de una vez – la instó, cruzándose de brazos.

La chica chasqueó la lengua, como si tratara de elegir las palabras que más molestarían a Beth.

\- La próxima vez que planees enfrentarte tú sola a un clan entero de soultaurs, avísame al menos con media hora de antelación – sonrió Nadia -. Tardo al menos cinco minutos en meterme en estos pantalones – añadió con burla, señalando sus apretados pantalones de brillante látex negro.

Beth resopló, dándose la espalda y encaminándose hacia la puerta del garaje antes de responder.

\- ¡Pues no te pongas esos estúpidos pantalones!

Beth no necesitaba girarse para saber que Nadia aun la observaba, con esa engreída sonrisa en su cara de idiota.

\- Que sorpresa que Nadia se presentara de repente justo cuando estos soultaurs estaban a punto de comerte viva, ¿no? – se burló más tarde su supervisora, mientras Beth realizaba sus últimas tareas del día.

Su gesto se torció inmediatamente.

\- Sí – afirmó, sin apartar la vista de los informes en su mesa -. Una desagradable sorpresa.


End file.
